to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol2/Chapter09/Preparations
|volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=33645645 |chapternumwp=571210731 }} Summary Lyon returns to Gray's apartment after a two day absence. He tells Gray that he has made up his mind to become and like Silver. Although he has made up his mind he is still nervous and he asks Gray if he regrets not pursuing his interest in learning that type of magic. Gray replies that he would not risk his relationship with Natsu just for the sake of acquiring more magical power. Natsu is what Gray desires the most. Gray asks Lyon what he desires and he replies that he still just wants to surpass . Gray assures him that with his new magic he should be able to do that easily. Lyon asks Gray to be with him when he does the summoning. Gray agrees although he'd had no plans to do so. When Gray arrives at the guild the following morning Lyon and Silver are already consulting with Levy and on the documents and manuscripts that Silver had inherited from the old Devil Slayer. Levy works on translating documents written in , the language spoken by the devils from the . Freed is analyzing the runes that will be inside of the summoning circle Lyon will need to draw. Freed has Lyon practice the summoning circle with a light pen while he explains the meanings of the runes he will have to draw. The circle consists of two interlocking circle. One side will contain protective runes for Lyon, while the other has binding runes for the . The space in the middle contains all the conditions for the summoning including the type of creature, plane of existence it is summoned from as well as conditions including the safety of the caster during the ritual. Lyon is overwhelmed but practices until Freed is satisfied with his progress. Silver is concerned that something will go wrong and his inexperience will be to blame. When Gray points out that he can always fight the ice devil if something goes wrong, Silver informs him that he does not know how his devil will react to that as it has never come up before. Levy hands Lyon the incantation that he is to read. It is written in infernal and works in conjunction with the circle. Levy explains most contracts with devils require the mage to sign away his soul. Gray attempts to dissuade Lyon from pursuing such a course of action but Levy assures him that they are pursuing a different type of contract, one called Infernal Slave. This contract will negotiate for the lifelong service of the devil. The devil will be bound to do Lyon no harm and will follow his orders for as long as he lives. Gray doesn't trust the terms of the contract and wonders what the devil gets out it. Silver informs him that the devils play a long con where they attempt to corrupt the mage. If they succeed the mage's soul will belong to the Nine Hells. Gray becomes concerned that his father's previous actions might have already lost him his soul but Silver assures him that is not the case. Gray doesn't want Lyon to go through with the summoning but Lyon is determined and Gray decides to support him as best he can. Lyon practices the incantation but accidentally recites a word of power. The word is heard in Avernus and interests a very powerful creature that had been looking for a way out. Category:Vol2 Chapters